1. Fields of the Invention
This invention relates to a system of valves subject to activation by automatically controlled irrigation system, and more particularly, to valves activated by solenoid switches for automatic water supply which can work to force close solenoid controlled water passage way.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
In one prior patent application filed by the current inventor, U.S. application Ser. No. 12/926397, the disclosed technical features show a magnetic control valve, comprising a connection pipe (40), a rubber ring (50), a magnetic control switch (600); wherein the connection pipe (40) has a water inflow passage (41) and a water outflow passage (42), and an engaging place between an outlet end of the water inflow passage and an inlet end of the water outflow passage has a circular seat having an outward opening; the rubber ring fit in a bottom of the circular seat, wherein a bottom of the rubber ring seals the outlet end and the inlet end, and the rubber ring has a valve corresponding to the inlet end and communicating water passages corresponding to the outlet end; the magnetic control switch assembled to the circular seat and comprising a pipe seat wound by an electromagnetic coil, the electromagnetic coil connected to a magnetic pole switch, an inside of the pipe seat divided into an upper pipe body space and a lower pipe body space, a magnetic sucking element installed to the upper pipe body space, a valve rod capable of moving installed to the lower pipe body space, a bottom of the valve rod having a valve plug to seal or open the valve by displacing and regulating the valve plug, the characterized in that: the rubber ring combined to a metal plate capable of being attracted by magnetic force, the valve rod being a magnetic element carrying permanent magnetic force so that a magnetic field generated by the electromagnetic coil is regulated by the magnetic pole switch to drive the valve plug of the valve rod to seal the valve of the rubber ring, thereby achieving an optimum sealing effect through mutually magnetic attraction between the metal plate and the valve rod.